


Here for your entertainment.

by BlackenedSkies



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Enjoy!, Gay Sex, M/M, Sex, TAG ALL THE THINGS, drunken play, idek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 07:58:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackenedSkies/pseuds/BlackenedSkies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What The Viper wants, The Viper gets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here for your entertainment.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alwaysthebadassnerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysthebadassnerd/gifts), [porcelain_and_iron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelain_and_iron/gifts).



_So hot, Out the box, Can we pick up the pace?_  
 _Turn it up, Heat it up, I need to be entertained_  
 _Push the limit, Are you with it? Baby, don't be afraid_  
 _I'ma hurt 'ya real good, baby_

Cody let his hips move with the music, he was too far gone to care he was dancing like a complete slut, he just knew he was loving the attention he was getting. It didn't come as a surprise to many people to know that Cody thrived on being the center of attention _._  
  
 _Let's go, It's my show, Baby, do what I say_  
 _Don't trip, off the glitz, That I'm gonna display_  
 _I told ya I'ma hold ya down until you're amazed_  
 _Give it to ya 'til you're screaming my name_  
  
He'd come to the bar with Ted. Ted had no intention of dragging someone pack to the hotel to dominate him, unlike his friend, he'd just come for, well. Cody thought he was there to be his wingman but in truth he'd been approached by someone a bit scarier then Cody. Ted was there to relay back messages to someone. Someone who was going to have Cody in every sense of the word.  
  
 _No escaping when I start_  
 _Once I'm in I own your heart_  
 _There's no way you'll ring the alarm_  
 _So hold on until it's over_  
  
Randy walked into the club, walking straight towards the bar, nodding in acknowledgement to Ted. The superstar made a motion to the left with head, Randy's eyes followed the motion. There was no missing Cody, he was in the center of the dance floor, his head being pulled back by his hair as another man worked his throat. Tensing his jaw Randy headed straight over. Fuck getting a drink, there was no way he was about to allow someone to mark Cody.  
  
 _Oh, do you know what you got into?_  
 _Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do?_  
 _'Cause it's about to get rough for you_  
 _I'm here for your entertainment_

The man currently all over the drunken superstar, wasn't happy when The Viper cut in, he was about to say something until he got fixed with a cold, hard stare. The slut on the dance floor might look like a fine piece of ass but he wasn't worth a broken nose so with a snarl the man walked away. Cody let out a disappointed whine, before opening his eyes, seeing Randy for for the first time.

_Oh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet_  
 _'Ya thought an angel swept you off ya feet_  
 _But I'm about to turn up the heat_  
 _I'm here for your entertainment_

Opening his mouth to say something, Randy rolled his eyes. He didn't want to hear it. Grabbing the back of his short hair, he pulled Cody's head back, shoving his tongue into the younger man's mouth. Cody resisted for a few moments pressing his hands against Randy's chest but soon he melted against the bigger man, giving up control. How could he not when the kiss was so good damn good?

_It's alright, You'll be fine, Baby, I'm in control_  
 _Take the pain. Take the pleasure, I'm the master of both_  
 _Close your eyes, Not your mind, Let me into your soul_  
 _I'ma work it 'til you're totally blown_

Hauling Cody out of the club, Randy pulled him down an alley, catching his arm when he stumbled with a giggle.  
"The taxi's..." Randy cut him off by shoving him against a wall roughly, a hand resting on a patch of wall by his head, the other going to his hip to anchor him as he pressed their bodies flush together.  
"You're mine."

_No escaping when I start_  
 _Once I'm in I own your heart_  
 _There's no way you'll ring the alarm_  
 _So hold on until it's over_

Moans of pleasure were ripped from the younger's throat as Randy bit into his shoulder again, his cock burred balls deep in his tight ass. Cody's neck and shoulder's were littered with Hickey's, bruises and bites, his back scratched and bleeding from being fucked so violently against the wall, but Jesus Christ he loved every single second and Randy knew it.

_Oh, do you know what you got into?_  
 _Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do?_  
 _'Cause it's about to get rough for you_  
 _I'm here for your entertainment_

Randy pulled back from the lip bruising kiss, a smirk crossing his face as, he looked at the blissful expression on Cody's face, who was unwrapping his legs from around his waist. ducking down he grabbed his jeans, pulling them up their eyes meeting when cody stood up fully. He started to turn red, the reality of what had just happened hitting him. Every movement causing somewhere on him to send a delicious wave of pained pleasure through him, reminding him where Randy had been.

_Oh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet_  
 _'Ya thought an angel swept ya off your feet_  
 _Well I'm about to turn up the heat_  
 _I'm here for your entertainment_

Leaning against the wall opposite Randy pulled out a cigarette, lighting it and taking a long drag before he spoke.  
"You were right this was fun, but if I ever catch you letting someone else get as close to marking my property as that bastard tonight, I will  make you regret it."  
The perfectly sober Cody just flashed him a smile. "Next time show up quicker babe." And with that he sauntered away down the alley, leaving Randy to stare at the ass he loved so much.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed this piece! x


End file.
